Gundam Wing, La historia interminable
by angelvision
Summary: Un par de colonias destruidas, nueva guerra, accion, un poco de amor, conflictos personales, (no soy buena para resumenes, el primer episodio es introductorio)


**Capítulo**

**El ataque**

**Narrador**: Año 200 después de la Colonia. Los cinco pilotos Gundam llevan una vida de paz y tranquilidad. Las armas de guerra antes utilizadas no han aparecido. Sin embargo en un lugar lejano la guerra esta a punto de comenzar…

- General Bryce ¿Está seguro que podemos atacar a las colonias de la federación Terra? , preguntó el teniente

- Teniente Schultz ya es tiempo. La Formación Terra aún no ha concluido. Hay que atacarlos antes de que tengan fuerza.

- Pero general los de Juno Union aún no han aprobado una ofensiva militar.

- No podemos perder el tiempo Schultz.

- Entendido General.

El Teniente Schultz se despidió con un gesto marcial y salió de la habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta de salida del ministerio de guerra y le preguntó a uno de los soldados que protegían la entrada si es que los modelos de Mobile Dolls Advance estaban listos. El joven soldado respondió afirmativamente.

Cuando llegó a su nave, la teniente Feich lo esperaba.

- He recibido la orden de iniciar el ataque a la formación Terra.

- Si ya lo sé Alexander, asintióFeich.

- Realmente no entiendo porque apresurar las cosas. Tarde o temprano los de la colonias y la tierra pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, pero los de Juno Rebirth quieren hacer esto rápido. Así no solo perderá su gusto la venganza sino que también tendremos problemas. Hay muchos gastos por esta guerra. La gente de la Juno Union no quiere más gastos después del último terremoto.

- Recuerda Alexander que lo que la gente de Juno quiere es un hábitat donde los desastres naturales no sean con tanta frecuencia, y se les vende la idea de que si nos apoderamos de las colonias tendremos un lugar mejor, ellos no tienen en claro el sentido de venganza…

Recibieron la orden del General Bryce. Sólo Mobile Dolls salieron del hangar. Su objetivo era eliminar dos colonias como aviso a la tierra. Ese era el primer movimiento.

- Oye tu muchacho… tu Hiro, exclamó un hombre barrigón. Tenía la barba cubriéndole casi toda la cara.

- Si señor - Respondió el muchacho de unos 20 años. Tenía la mirada oscura pero con un gran brillo en los ojos. Se quitó el casco. Caminó hacia el hombre que se le acercaba.

Sus compañeros de trabajo detuvieron su labor. Ese chico nunca habla. Parece no mostrar emociones.

Si, todas las chicas se mueren por el.

Le envían un montón de cartitas que el rompe.

¿Si, esta vez quien será?

Yo creo que es la nueva chica que nos trae el almuerzo.

Seguro es ella.

Sólo dice, Hiro es tan lindo, tan hábil en los deportes, tan bueno en su trabajo. Demonios si lo único que hace es manejar un tractor…

- Un anciano te ha dejado este mensaje, explicó el hombre. Una vez más Hiro estoy cansado de ser tu mensajero, agregó. Si quieres tener tus amoríos que te escriban a tu casa.

Hiro no replicó. Extendió la mano y recibió la carta. El nombre que decía era Relena. Miro el sobre y lo abrió. Sus compañeros se quedaron estupefactos. Primera vez que abre una carta.

- Vaya parece que le gustan los hombres mayores- murmuró uno de ellos.

- Oigan ustedes vuelvan al trabajo, gritó el jefe.

Los trabajadores pronto se olvidaron de Hiro. Este aprovechó esa situación para leer la carta de Relena. La hora del almuerzo detuvo las labores en la fábrica. Una muchacha vino con el almuerzo para los trabajadores. En cuanto vio a Hiro se le acercó. El muchacho estaba poniéndose una casaca de cuero.

- Hoy día no comeré Sandra, dijo Hiro al verla acercarse.

- Es por la carta que recibió. Uno de los compañeros de Hiro no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Relena se llama tu chica, eh Hiro?

Hiro no respondió nada. Sólo se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Relena, Tom?, preguntó Sandra.

- Porque ese era el nombre que decía en la carta.

Al abrir la puerta, Hiro se sorprendió. Relena ya había llegado. Llevaba el cabello largo de nuevo, un sombrero evitaba que el sol llegara a sus mejillas. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Hola Hiro.

- Relena… la carta decía…

- Si ya lo sé. Tan solo que no pude esperar más. Hace más de 6 meses que no sabía nada de ti. Me costó mucho encontrarte, sabes.

- Vaya Hiro que linda chica - dijo Tom.

Relena se dio cuenta que habían varios chicos comiendo y comprendió porque la expresión de Hiro era mas sombría que de costumbre.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Relena Darlian, dijo la joven haciendo un gesto de saludo.

- Bueno hasta luego se apresuró a decir Hiro y tomó a Relena del brazo.

- Salieron rápidamente y vio que el viejo Perkins los esperaba en la limosina de Relena. Los chicos miraban por la puerta del comedor una limosina rosada.

- ¡Qué ridícula!, exclamó Sandra.

- No te enceles,sugirió uno de los chicos.

Hiro no se acercó a la limosina. Le indicó a Perkins que el llevaría a Relena hacía el hotel, que no se preocupara. El anciano no puso mayor resistencia y se retiro.

Guiada por Hiro, Relena se puso un casco y subió a la moto del muchacho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Duo! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!, gritó una chica. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos inmensamente abiertos.

- ¿Qu… qué ocurre Hilde? – preguntó el muchacho incorporándose sobre la cama.

- Un Ataque, un ataque. Unos Mobile suits han destruido dos colonias

- ¡¿QUE!?

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par dejando atrás la somnolencia que lo aquejaba. Corrió hacia la televisión donde pudo ver las imágenes captadas por los satélites. Era cierto, unos extraños Mobile Suits atacaron un par de colonias. Los modelos eran completamente diferentes a los que el había visto en todas sus batallas. ¿Quién?

¿Quién pudo haber cometido una atrocidad así?, pensó Quatre dejando atrás la taza de té que le habían servido. Escuchó al narrador de noticias… la Tierra había lanzado el ataque… no, NO IMPOSIBLE!!!!! De inmediato corrió hacía su carro; el chofer estaba tranquilamente limpiando el parabrisa, cuando vio al amo Quatre ir hacia el.

- ¡Amo Quatre! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Han atacado unas colonias. De inmediato a mi Oficina.

- Si amo…

- Eso no puede ser, susurró Relena. Su ojos observaban atónitos las imágenes mostradas por la televisión. De inmediato se volvió a Hiro. Los ojos de Hiro carecían de expresividad en esos momentos.

Sabía muy bien que Hiro iba a investigar lo sucedido, pero ya no podría pelear, ¿o si? Estaba segura. Aún sin su Gundam intentaría luchar…

Hiro miraba la destrucción de la colonia por tercera vez, las imágenes eran repetidas sin cesar. La imagen fue cortada de improviso. Lady Une estaba dando una conferencia de prensa diciendo que la tierra con el ataque a las colonias… … La población de la tierra desea que la paz siga reinando en el universo. Nosotros rechazamos cualquier intervención armada que ponga en peligro la paz que con tantos sacrificios habíamos logrado…´.

**Narrador:** Es así como el vals interminable de la historia continua su ciclo en una historia sin fin.


End file.
